


Never Wanna Lose You

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankful for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Love Hurts.
> 
> All events take place a couple of hours after the perps were caught, well OK the man was shot dead and the woman was arrested.
> 
> Danielle’s relief was really obvious when they found Jack.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Danielle was watching Jack as he slept, although she knew that the faintest noise and the slightest movement would wake him at any moment she couldn’t help but watch him. It was only three hours ago that she honestly believed that she had lost him. For good. She knew one thing for certain; she never wanted to experience anything like that ever again.

As Jack stirred Danielle smiled at him. “Danni go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he offered reassuringly.

“I can’t sleep,” Danielle admitted as she ran a finger up his arm, moving closer to him.

“How come?” Jack questioned.

Danielle bit her lower lip. “Because I’m scared.”

A wry smiled crept across Jack’s lips. “What are you scared of?” he asked, resting his hand on her hip.

“Waking up without you next to me,” Danielle hesitantly admitted.

Kissing her forehead, Jack softly spoke “I’ll tell you what I’ll do Danni.”

“What?”

“If I’m awake before you... I’ll stay with you till you wake up.”

Danielle rested her head on Jack’s shoulder. “You promise,” she whispered languidly.

“Scouts honour,” Jack teased.

“You were never a boy scout Jack,” Danielle chuckled.

“No I wasn’t but…”

“But what?”

Jack’s hearty laugh reverberated through Danielle’s being. “I made you laugh.”

“Yes you did,“ Danielle acknowledged as they tenderly kissed, breaking apart when her eyes began closing.

“Sweet dreams Danni,” Jack whispered, as he held her in his arms noticing how much she was at peace with the world when she slept.


End file.
